


Migraines and Pizza

by taffee23



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, migraines, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Peter B comforts you when you have migraine day.I had a migraine today and I needed this. The second half is based off of a tiktok i saw.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Migraines and Pizza

Your head was pounding all day and it hurt so much that you had to call into work. Luckily, your manager had always put health first and understood and let you take the day off. So, you took some medication and did anything to get rid of your migraine but nothing was helping. Now, here you were, lying in bed in the dark, tears streaming down your face because the pain was unbearable. Unfortunately, the crying made your head hurt more and that made you cry more. It was a horrible cycle. Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door.

“Sweetheart?” Peter’s voice was at a whisper. You then felt the bed sink behind you. He spoke again, “Honey, are you alright?”

“Migraine,” you muttered out. You felt him shift on the bed before his arms wrapped around you and pulled you close.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he said as he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. Then, he spoke, “Do you want me to get you an ice pack or the heating pad? Or some medication? Wait, you might’ve already taken some and I don’t want-”

You had suddenly turned around in his arms, “Peter, sweetie, I love you but I need you to talk quieter.”

“Right, but-” He noticed the tears on your face and used his free hand to wipe them away, “do you need anything?”

“Just you,” you replied. He gave you a smile before kissing your forehead and pulling you close again.

You two remained like that for a while. Eventually, you fell asleep in his arms due to the medication kicking in and just being in his arms. 

Later on, you had woken up with your migraine mostly gone. You were relieved and you were going to tell Peter but he wasn’t there. So, you got up out of bed and headed to the living room. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Peter greeted. He was sitting on the futon

“Hey,” you said as you sat next to him. He put his arm around you and you cuddled into him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as his hand rubbed your shoulder.

“Better,” you smiled.

“That’s great!” He then turned his head and gave you a quick peck on the temple. 

A few hours passed and you were back sitting on the futon, watching tv while Peter was in the kitchen. Dinner time was rolling around and you two still had yet to discuss plans for dinner. Usually on migraine days, you liked to keep dinner simple and nothing that would upset your migraine. Then, he came over to you and stood in front of you, with his hands on his hips. You gave him a questioning look and stood. Before you could say anything, he took your face in his hands and kissed you. He kissed you so deeply and passionately. Your hands went and rested on his chest and you gripped at the sweatshirt he was wearing. He then pulled away and stopped kissing you but keeping you in his hands. 

He looked into your eyes and spoke, “I ordered pizza.”

“Peter,” you laughed a little, “are you serious?”

“As a heart attack, sweetheart,” he said before pecking your lips. He then let go of you, “So, what are we watching?”

“Oh, just this documentary about the ocean,” your replied as you both sat on the futon.


End file.
